


Sink

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Electrician Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Cohabitation, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Oliver is NOT going to die, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Prison, Psychological Horror, Serial Killer Kylo Ren, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, dark soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Лелея мечты найти соулмейта и обзавестись собственной фермой, Рей работала помощником электрика, пока однажды работа не занесла ее в окружную тюрьму. Она нашла его. И спасения ждать было неоткуда.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379911) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> С песней «Sink» от Brand New.

— Мисс Ниима?

Я подзависла, прислушавшись к новостному репортажу, лившемуся из старенького телевизора в приемной городского муниципалитета. Какое-то давнее запутанное дельце, я оторвалась от него и проскользнула мимо очереди людей за квитанциями об уплате штрафов. Музыку в лифте разбавил плач ребенка — мать, смущенно извиняясь, бросилась его успокаивать.

Регистратор улыбнулась, когда я подошла к окошку с чеком, и я вежливо ответила тем же. Рабочий день заставил попотеть — пришлось излазить техпомещения вдоль и поперек, распутывая и заново соединяя провода шестидесятилетней давности. Сейчас я мечтала поскорее очутиться дома и расслабиться перед телевизором.

— Пятьдесят долларов, — огласила регистратор.

Я просунула чек в маленькое окошечко — мой первый штраф за все пять лет вождения. Возвращалась домой поздно и проехала знак «Стоп». Что поделать.

Получив квитанцию, я заторопилась домой. В январе в Северной Монтане было холодно, поэтому моей «Королле» понадобилась лишняя минута для разогрева. Дрожа, я прижалась лбом к промерзшему рулю и закрыла глаза. Дом, милый дом… Я жила на окраине Калиспелла, и впереди лежала долгая дорога через национальный лес Флатхед.

Но это лучше, чем ничего. У меня было свое жилье, хоть и приходилось постоянно брать сверхурочные у Ункара, чтобы оплачивать счета.

Я ехала домой сквозь тьму и, прибыв к своему обшарпанному трейлеру, готова была отрубиться. Следующей весной я собиралась сменить обшивку — с серой на белую, заодно попробовать обновить окна — впустить в дом больше света, но пока… жилось и так.

Бодрый лай возвестил о том, что мой мраморно-голубой колли Оливер прибежал встречать меня у двери. Ему было около года, еще щенячий возраст, и его переполняла безграничная энергия, на которую у меня, увы, не хватало времени. Я надеялась, что в этом году что-нибудь поменяется, как никак, шел второй год моей стажировки у Ункара, который не должен гонять меня, как раньше.

Не должен. Я не особо рассчитывала на это, как не уповала на спонтанную встречу с соулмейтом, в отличие от некоторых. Мне пришлось убедиться на собственной шкуре, что в жизни стоит рассчитывать только на себя.

— Знаю-знаю! — засмеялась я, запирая дверь. Я опустилась на колени, чтобы Оливер мог обнюхать меня и лизнуть в лицо, бешено виляя хвостом. — Дай мне что-нибудь перекусить, и мы немного покидаем фрисби.

Оливер гавкнул и увязался за мной на кухню. Там он воспитанно уселся возле своей миски, пока я искала в холодильнике куриный суп, который состряпала пару дней назад. Я подогрела его, налила чуть-чуть на корм Оливеру, а оставшееся поставила себе на стол. Оливер не аккуратничал, но я знала, что он подъест все, что разлетелось, потом.

Мы поужинали, и я вывела его через прозрачную дверь во двор, чтобы поиграть с фрисби. Деревья постепенно погружались во тьму — Оливер умчался за диском, а я внимательно следила за окрестностями. В здешней местности водились волки и койоты, а мы жили совсем одни. Большое открытое пространство усеивали старые трухлявые деревья, такие высокие, что под ними любой чувствовал себя букашкой.

Оливер подпрыгнул, хватая диск, и я со смехом зааплодировала, когда он побежал ко мне по хрустящему снегу с гордо поднятой мордой. На следующей неделе у нас намечалась крупная работенка, за которую, если верить Ункару, обещали хорошие деньги, — у меня могло бы появиться побольше времени на общение с собакой… Только Ункар всегда был лжецом.

А еще моей единственной семьей среди двуногих. Я шла по его стопам, хотела стать электриком, пусть даже это было всего лишь средством достижения мечты.

Я забрала у Оливера фрисби и кинула его снова, на миг представив, что мы на ранчо моей мечты, Оливер пасет в свое удовольствие овец и коз, а рядом стоит мой соулмейт. Мечтать я любила.

Хлопнув в ладоши, я присвистнула, подзывая Оливера обратно. Когда-нибудь день придет. Осталось уже недолго.

***

— У них херова туча проблем с электричеством. Этой тюряге сто лет в обед — мы застрянем тут на пару недель, ихний бардак по-другому не разгрести.

Над нашими головами прогудел звуковой сигнал, и я вздрогнула, семеня за Ункаром в федеральную тюрьму штата Монтана, воплощению его гениальной идеи о выгодной работенке. Это была мужская тюрьма — не то место, где мне хотелось находиться. Комплекс был чертовски огромным, больше напоминая замок в Европе, чем учреждение строгого режима.

Я чуть обернулась на ворота, сквозь которые мы прошли.

— По-моему, это скверное место для женщины. Может, тебе стоило взять Митаку? У него маленькие руки.

— Он же тупица, Рей! С этим мне поможешь _ты_.

Выбора у меня не было. Ункар являлся главным механиком, а я пошла по пути, не связанному с колледжем, поэтому мне предстояло работать под его началом в течение четырех лет. Такова моя служба: протискиваться сквозь кишащие пауками места, совать руки в заплесневелые щели со змеями и выполнять все, что он приказывает. Так себе удовольствие.

Нас сопроводили на пост охраны, полный крепких мужчин, оснащенных пистолетами, дубинками и рациями, из которых с треском вырывались громкие голоса. В Монтане все носили оружие — у меня дома имелся «Глок», но от гнетущей концентрации боеприпасов рядом я занервничала.

Пока Ункар регистрировал нас, я пристегнула пояс с инструментами, а потом двое охранников провели нас в тюремную столовую, место предстоящей работы. Заключенные были на прогулке, так что у нас оставалась пара часов на выяснение причины отключения освещения. Ункар считал, что дело в проводке, не выдерживающей напряжения.

Помещение освещалось флуоресцентными лампами, половина которых не работала, а вся мебель — столы и стулья — оказалась привинчена к выщербленному белому полу. Над нами, на несколько этажей ввысь, шли ряды камер — каждый обрамляли высокие перила, не позволявшие заключенным выпрыгнуть. Эхо наших шагов отдавалось в пустоте, и я заспешила, стараясь не отстать от Ункара.

— Техпроем здесь, — махнул рукой один из охранников, Уилл.

Он завел нас за угол к моему худшему кошмару: крошечной открытой дверце, через которую мне предстояло пробираться. Но делать было нечего, и я взялась за фонарь. Мужики принялись болтать о политике и рыбалке, предоставив мне выполнять грязную работенку. Как водится.

Сегодня нам надо было определиться с сутью проблемы, и я лучше всех подходила для такой диагностики. Так что я полезла вперед, сквозь пыль и, куда без них, огромных пауков, пока не наткнулась на изношенный распределитель — по одному его виду становилось ясно, что ему давно нужна замена. Вся потная и запыхавшаяся, я поползла обратно, отмахиваясь по дороге от паутины с пауками.

Ункар сидел рядом с тюремным охранником Тедом, и они весело над чем-то смеялись. Выбравшись наружу, я размяла пальцы, мой коричневый комбинезон испачкался в пыли и грязи. Вдруг я заметила несколько новых фигур — заключенных, вернувшихся с прогулки. По спине пробежал холодок.

— Работы много, — сообщила я, бросив косой взгляд на трех мужчин в оранжевых комбинезонах. — Для начала нужен новый предохранитель. Дальше я не полезла.

— Тогда лезь обратно, — буркнул Ункар.

— Что-то ты бледненькая, — вмешался Тед и оглянулся за плечо, чтобы помахать своему коллеге. — Джек принесет тебе водички, отдышись.

Очевидно, все здешние служащие были местные с ранчо — сельские парни; бывшие футбольные звезды старшей школы, которые сумели найти работу только в окружной тюрьме. Поблагодарив Теда, я примостилась рядом с ним — в самом безопасном на вид уголке. Ункар хмыкнул, закатив глаза. В технических проходах всегда _жарища_.

Пока пила воду, я не снимала перчаток, вполуха слушая разговоры мужчин. Как я ни старалась не пялиться на заключенных, меня подводило любопытство — их было трое: крупный бугай и двое мускулистых парней, каждый в татуировках по самую шею. Я потягивала воду, разглядывая их, пока они стояли спиной. Интересно, за что их посадили? Убийства? Изнасилования?

Пока я терзалась любопытством, из коридора появился четвертый заключенный, но его конвоировали двое. Я увидела его мельком — отметила черные волосы и то, что он был закован в цепи. И без татуировок.

Казалось, ничто не должно было привлечь моего внимания. Он был такой же, как все. Но в груди что-то шевельнулось и тихо зазвучало в ушах, словно чей-то шепот, обращенный ко мне. Я нахмурилась, глядя в затылок его удаляющейся фигуре и задалась вопросом…

— Не насиделась еще?

Я моргнула — Ункар вперил в меня злобный взгляд. Я закатила глаза и поблагодарила Теда за воду, чтобы, поморщившись, вернуться в затхлую дыру.

***

Некоторые люди любили закрываться, когда выходили на улицу. Думаю, _большинство_ поступало так по той причине, что встреча с соулмейтом — это далеко не всегда сказка со счастливым концом.

Я не пряталась. Вечерами, подобных этому, когда я шла прогуляться с Финном и Роуз до нашего любимого бара, я не надевала перчаток, не защищала рук. Конечно, всегда находились осуждающие, но я предпочитала косые взгляды риску упустить эту связь. Ведь шанс был один на миллион, его овевала романтика, что-то сакральное, превращавшее тебя в полумифического персонажа.

Ради этого я готова была рискнуть. Я не хотела вечно оставаться одна.

— Рей? По пивку?

Финн обнимал Роуз за плечи, что выглядело все еще странно для меня, ведь его соулмейт сидел через два места. Явно испытывая неловкость, По сжимал стакан пива обеими руками и наблюдал за ними уголком глаза. Их случай был тем самым, когда узы соулмейтов сработали не с самыми удачными последствиями.

— «Хайнекен»! — крикнула я, перекрывая шум. — И сырные палочки!

— «Пути́н»? — засмеялась Роуз.

— Без разницы!

Вернувшись к нашему столику, я окинула взглядом По. Неплохой парень: бывший пилот ВВС, владел фермой неподалеку от Хелены. Они с Финном случайно соприкоснулись на родео и теперь не могли жить порознь — в противном случае их обоих ждала смерть.

 _К несчастью_ , Финн уже был помолвлен с Роуз и до сих пор все еще очень ее любил. Теперь они не могли заниматься сексом, Финн разъезжал между Хеленой и Калиспеллом, а По отчаянно любил его всей душой. Я, оказываясь невольным свидетелем, частенько слышала их споры. Ни в одной мыльной опере про такое не напишут. Это было ужасно.

По с улыбкой потер бороду:

— Так значит, Рик сбавил тебе штраф?

— Ага. Спасибо за это.

— Да какие проблемы. Мы с ним вместе ходили в начальную школу. Хех, никогда бы не подумал, что он станет копом. Всегда плелся в хвосте класса, полный придурок.

— Тем не менее он зафиксировал, как я проскочила тот знак «Стоп», — вздохнула я, и мы засмеялись.

Наша парочка вернулась прежде, чем По начал допытываться у меня о планах Финна. Роуз поцеловала жениха, демонстративно игнорируя По, и принялась рассказывать мне о том, как они с Финном взволнованы по поводу их предстоящей свадьбы в мае. Да, они все еще собирались пожениться.

— Тебе подогнали платье? — прищурилась она.

— Да, оно уже несколько недель как готово, — я наклонила горлышко бутылки пива в ее сторону. — Не раздражайся. Ты же еще не решила, куда вы поедете.

До чего странным будет этот медовый месяц. Как только встречаешь своего соулмейта, ты… перестаешь _реагировать_ на других. Роуз как-то обмолвилась, что они возьмут По с собой, поселят его в номере, чтобы у нее с Финном получилось потрахаться… Поразительно, как быстро такие вещи вошли в обиход. По просто не мог никуда деться. Физически не мог.

Он пытался сгладить ситуацию, отвешивая шуточки о будущем путешествии, как он захватит с собой наушники, чтобы ничего не слышать, но и слепой заметил бы, как глубоко это его ранит. На Финне тоже отражалось: я видела, как его тянуло к По, несмотря на всю любовь к Роуз. Мне хотелось надеяться, что вскоре ей посчастливится встретить своего соулмейта и все трое избавятся от страданий.

— Ямайка — классное местечко, — сказал По, подмигивая Финну.

— Мы думали об Исландии, — Финн бросил на него строгий взгляд. — Говорят, там красиво.

— У Финна три недели отпуска! — оживленно добавила Роуз. — У меня каникулы в колледже, так что все отлично стыкуется! — лучезарно улыбнувшись жениху, она привалилась к его плечу. — Мне уже не терпится.

— Можно с вами? — фыркнула я, спрятавшись за кружкой. Будто у меня были на это деньги.

По пожал плечами, закидывая руку на спинку дивана с еле уловимой претензионной ноткой, — но от Роуз это не укрылось. Она поджала губы.

— Чем больше компания, тем веселее, всегда говорил, — развил свою мысль По.

— Ну разумеется, — осклабилась Роуз.

За столиком установилось неловкое молчание. Я прижала к губам кромку стакана, а в следующую секунду Роуз со слезами сорвалась с места. Жестом я попросила Финна остаться. Он мог утешать ее любыми словами, измены были не в его характере, но неизбежность нависла над их головами, как ботинок, уже занесенный, чтобы раздавить таракана.

У них ничего не получится. Иногда благословение превращается в проклятие.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Sink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379911/chapters/53469238) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
